La Source
by Rin Relative
Summary: One-shot, shonen-aï. Après le combat les opposant à Aizen et ses Hollows, Shuuhei décide de quitter le monde des Shinigamis...


**Bon, résumons rapidement la phase obligatoire du disclaimer : 'Pas à moi blablabla, sinon le yaoi serait roi, et exit les pouffiasses à sauver.' Non mais. Les mecs se débrouillent très bien tous seuls dans cette série (au moins pour la plupart).**

**Cette fanfic est yaoi (qui n'aime pas ne lit pas), avec le couple Shuuhei&Kaien. Sisi, me demandez pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête ; j'aime bien les deux persos, alors viva les scénars tordus... L'histoire se situe aux alentours du chapitre 373, avec spoilers jusque là et pure invention pour la suite. (Et flux pour ma belle mise en page régulièrement réduite a néant par FF net)  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous/toutes !**

________________________________________________________________________________

**La Source**

________________________________________________________________________________

_ Tu vas encore aller le voir ? demanda Kira à son vis-à-vis, qui acquiesça simplement.

Renji s'éloigna du vice-capitaine et avança tranquillement vers les portes. Après la défaite de l'ex-capitaine Aizen et ses hollows, tout était revenu à peu-près dans l'ordre. Lui et Rukia s'étaient même vu offrir un laisser-passer, valable quand bon leur semblait pour passer sur terre. Droit qu'il utilisait beaucoup ces derniers temps.

La ville était toujours aussi accueillante. Cette fois, il dédaigna la demeure d'Ichigo pour se diriger vers un établissement qui surplombait la ville du haut de la colline où il était situé. C'était un complexe de sources thermales. la vieille qui en gardait l'entrée le reconnut et le salua d'un signe de tête.

_ Il est au troisième bassin.

Renji la remercia et s'enfonça dans le complexe. Il y venait depuis une semaine, et il semblait déjà le connaître par cœur.

Il le retrouva bientôt, appuyé au balais qui venait de servir à nettoyer la salle.

_ Hey, Shuuhei !

Les yeux amandes se fixèrent calmement sur lui.

_ Hey, Renji, répondit-il plus doucement. Je ne changerai pas d'avis, tu sais.

Renji se munit de son plus grand sourire.

_ Je sais. Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles.

Ils bavardèrent un peu, puis Renji mit la main à la pâte pour aider son ami dans son travail, et ils se quittèrent en silence.

Depuis que Shuuhei avait admonesté le coup fatal de sa propre main à son capitaine, le fait d'être un Shinigami avait semblé lui peser plus que jamais. A tel point qu'il avait abandonné cette vocation et se faisait passer pour un humain sur terre. Jusque là, rien ni personne n'avait pu le faire changer d'avis, et les visites quotidiennes de Renji s'étaient faites pessimistes.

Son labeur du jour effectué, Shuuhei revint voir à l'accueil la Vieille des Sources, comme il l'appelait ; une vieille femme étrange qui semblait savoir bien des choses, y compris sur les Shinigamis, et qui l'avait accueilli sans poser aucune question.

_ Il y aura du monde ce soir, lui dit-elle alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires dans l'arrière salle. C'est le jour de la pierre.

_ Le jour de la pierre ?

La vieille aux sources connaissait tellement de contes et légendes que Shuuhei, qui traitait autrefois les contes de fées d'histoires à dormir debout, en était devenu friand. Ça venait de la voix si particulière de la vieille, de sa manière incroyablement personnelle de conter, de faire vivre ses histoires. Depuis qu'elle lui avait fait l'honneur d'une, qu'il avait tout d'abord écouté distraitement par politesse, il s'efforçait à présent de l'amener à lui en raconter le plus possible. Ce qu'il aimait le plus dans ses histoires, c'était qu'elles ne commençaient pas forcément par 'il était une fois' et n'avaient pas forcément une fin heureuse.

_ On raconte qu'autrefois une jeune seigneur s'égara dans les landes suite à une longue partie de chasse. Alors qu'il chevauchait seul depuis des heures, il finit par rencontrer une jeune femme, venue de nulle part, qui lui indiqua le chemin pour rentrer chez lui.

De retour auprès de ses vassaux, le jeune seigneur se sentit de plus en plus tourmenté au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Jour comme nuit, il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus ; son père, qui gérait leur domaine, fit venir mains savants, mains médecins, et rien n'y fit. Force fut de constater que le jeune seigneur s'était épris de la belle inconnue rencontrée sur la lande.

La voix de la vieille, habituellement faible et chevrotante, semblait reprendre vie quand elle contait une histoire. Shuuhei écoutait, captivé.

_ Bien escorté, il retourna à l'endroit où il s'était perdu, une fois, deux fois. Elle n'y était pas. Alors, une nuit, il échappa à sa garde pour s'y rendre seul. Cette fois-ci, elle semblait l'y attendre, comme si elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Elle le guida à une colline, qui devait désormais être leur point de retrouvailles, et il s'y aimèrent. Le jeune seigneur y retourna encore et encore, toutes les nuits, jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses gardes remarque ses escapades nocturnes. C'était une nouvelle recrue, particulièrement maligne, qui entreprit de le suivre sans se faire remarquer.

Il assista à leurs ébats, et attendit que son seigneur reparte pour observer à loisir la belle. Or, dès que le seigneur fut hors de vue, cette dernière se métamorphosa en un renard. La recrue dut alors admettre qu'un esprit-renard se jouait de son seigneur !

Le lendemain, le seigneur vint voir son père en lui annonçant qu'il désirait prendre femme, et qu'il s'était d'ores et déjà choisi une promise. Le père, tout juste informé par le soldat, refusa fermement, expliquant à son fils qu'il avait été leurré. Comme le jeune seigneur refusait obstinément de se rendre à l'évidence, son père se mit en colère, hurla au blasphème et le tua d'un coup. L'on dit qu'il se repentit de son geste jusque dans la mort et bien au-delà.

Cependant, sur la colline, l'esprit-renard métamorphosé en femme attendait encore et encore un amant qui ne venait pas. Son désespoir fut si grand que ses larmes créèrent de nombreuses sources, aussi chaudes que le cœur de cette créature qui aimait comme une femme était bon. On dit aussi qu'à sa mort, son corps se figea au milieu de la plus grande source créée par ses larmes en une pierre où se retrouvèrent les âmes des deux amants. L'on dit même que cette pierre à la propriété, une fois par an, pour l'anniversaire de sa mort, la possibilité de réunir pour une nuit les amants séparés.

Cette pierre, c'est celle de notre neuvième source ; et cet anniversaire, ce soir, à minuit.

Quand Shuuhei quitta les sources ce matin-là, il était songeur.

* ~* ~*

Les touristes affluaient cette nuit, comme chaque année. La vieille les réunit tous en un petit groupe, et les présenta devant la pierre une demi-heure avant minuit. Certains prièrent, d'autres se contentèrent de patienter calmement en regardant.

Quand minuit vint enfin, la pierre se mit soudain à briller. La pièce résonna alors d'une sorte de mélodie, douce et envoûtante, la voix de la pierre. Tout ceci dura moins d'une minute et laissa les spectateurs médusés, incapable de percevoir une quelconque supercherie -si supercherie il y avait.

C'était un spectacle magique, comme toujours. La vieille, elle, regrettait l'absence de son jeune aide pour la cérémonie. Lui, avec ses pouvoirs, aurait peut-être pu voir un peu plus que ce rituel habituel auquel elle assistait tous les ans.

* ~* ~ *

Quand Shuuhei commença son travail aux sources ce matin, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. Il était environ quatre heures du matin, comme d'habitude. Son travail consistait à nettoyer les salles avant l'arrivée des premiers visiteurs -et ceux-ci pouvaient être sacrément matinaux.

Le soleil se levait quand il s'attaqua à la neuvième source -malgré les baignades nocturnes qui avaient succédées au spectacle de la pierre, les salles n'étaient guère plus salies que d'habitude. En réalité, il était légèrement en avance. Tant mieux.

Les rayons dardèrent à travail les nuages. Shuuhei souriait, repensant au conte de la vieille, quand un des rayons timides se posa avec douceur sur la pierre. Elle émit comme un écho heureux, et l'ancien Shinigami sentit son regard happé par sa forme.

A l'intérieur se bousculaient des formes et des couleurs, tout d'abord indissociables, puis de plus en plus précises ; c'était comme si un trou se formait au sein de la pierre, comme un ventre maternel, duquel sortit d'un coup un corps humain qui atterrit dans l'eau avec un simple splash.

Médusé, Shuuhei se reprit juste à temps pour se jeter dans l'eau, espérant éviter à l'autre une noyade assurée. Juste au moment où il arrivait à sa hauteur, l'être sorti du rocher releva la tête hors de l'eau chaude et entreprit de tousser jusqu'à expulser tout ce qui n'était pas de l'air et s'était pourtant engouffré dans ses poumons. Shuuhei lui tendit un bras secourable et le hissa hors du bassin. L'être né du rocher était un homme qui lui semblait vaguement familier, cheveux noirs en broussailles et vêtements noirs proches de ceux des Shinigamis. L'autre cessa enfin de recracher le liquide de ses poumons, se recomposa suffisamment pour sourire et lui dit :

_ Pfiou ! Merci de m'avoir évité la noyade. J'aurai pas aimé finir comme ça !

Ce fut en serrant la main tendue que Shuuhei reconnut tout à coup l'homme qu'il avait devant lui. C'était Kaien, vice-capitaine, décédé depuis quelques années déjà. Lui ne sembla pas le reconnaître par contre, ce qui le vexa tout de même un peu.

_ Hey, tu me dis vaguement quelque chose, toi... Tu ne serais pas Shinigami par hasard ?

_ Si. Enfin, j'étais. Je suis Shuuhei Hisagi, ex-vice-capitaine.

Kaien lui adressa un des grands sourires dont il avait le secret.

_ Haha ! Tu dois être bien costaud alors. Faudra qu'on teste ça, un jour...

Et Kaien, dégoulinant, commença à s'éloigner de la source en fredonnant.

*~*~*

Kaien prit très bien les nouvelles de sa mort et les diverses explications des récents évènements de ces dernières années. Ni lui ni Shuuhei n'arrivaient à expliquer sa résurrection providentielle, cela dit.

Ils papotaient depuis un petit moment déjà quand Shuuhei se rendit compte que le soleil était haut dans le ciel et qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini son travail.

_ Aaaaah ! Je suis en retard ! hurla-t-il soudain, coupant net la phrase que prononçait Kaien à cet instant.

La panique de l'ex-vice-capitaine fit bien rire l'autre, qui proposa aussitôt de mettre la main à la pâte tandis que Shuuhei estimait le retard qu'il avait prit.

A eux deux, ils finirent tant bien que mal le nettoyage des sources ; mais quand Shuuhei vint ranger ses affaires à l'accueil, il était bien deux heures plus tard que d'habitude. Si la vieille eut l'air surprise en voyant Kaien derrière lui, elle le masqua bien et ne posa aucune question. A l'inverse, elle leur servit à tous deux un copieux déjeuner et indiqua à Shuuhei un magnifique endroit à présenter à son ami, où la vue et le coucher de soleil étaient superbes.

Celui-ci la remercia et entraîna tout d'abord Kaien faire des courses en ville -il fallait bien ramener des ingrédients à la vieille pour continuer à manger- et en profita pour lui montrer touts les changements survenus au cours des dernières années. Ils croisèrent même Ichigo et ses amis en ville, qui devait par la suite se aire brimer des années durant à cause de sa ressemblance avec l'inconnu de Shuuhei. Étrangement, ce dernier semblait moins triste et moins préoccupé qu'à l'ordinaire.

La journée passa rapidement. Les deux semblaient totalement sur la même longueur d'onde. Aucun malentendus, des boutades bon enfant, et le rire contagieux de Kaien qui résonnait dans la ville.

Le soir venu, Shuuhei se rappela de la proposition de la vieille aux sources, et guida Kaien à l'endroit indiqué. Il n'y était jamais allé lui-même auparavant, et force fut de constater la véracité des affirmations de la vieille -la vue était indubitablement magnifique.

Pour la première fois de la journée, le silence fut de rigueur entre eux tandis qu'ils admiraient le coucher du soleil.

_ Je me demande ce que je fais là, tout de même, murmura Kaien au bout d'un moment.

Il avait l'air songeur. Ne sachant quoi répondre d'autre, Shuuhei lui conta l'histoire de la vieille. Il n'était pas un excellent orateur, et pourtant Kaien l'écouta avec attention jusqu'au bout.

La nuit tombait. Le corps de Kaien semblait attirer de minuscules lueurs, qui le faisaient briller dans l'obscurité naissante.

_ Ça voudrait dire que je suis la personne rien que pour toi ? Pourtant, à Soul Society, je ne t'avais pas spécialement remarqué...

Shuuhei, prit de court, ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il n'avait pas songé à voir la légende sous cet angle-là. Il se rendit soudain compte de la proximité du corps de Kaien, de la chaleur qu'il dégageait... Il semblait que son vis-à-vis suivait le même cheminement de pensées, car il passa délicatement un bras autours de ses épaules et attira le tatoué dans ses bras.

_ Et si on essayait ?

Shuuhei scruta le visage de l'autre. Celui-ci arborait un énorme sourire, apparemment plus sérieux que ne l'avaient laissé entendre ses paroles. Il hésita un instant. Le corps de Kaien était chaud contre le sien, protecteur, et il se laissa aller, attirant les lèvres de son aîné contre les siennes.

Leur première nuit d'amour fut tendre et douce, totalement différentes des relations dont il avait précédemment eu l'habitude, et il s'y abandonna totalement. Kaien était tendre, prévenant, l'amant idéal ; lui, taquin, le poussait plus en avant dans ses explorations sensuelles, se laissant submerger sous ses doigts. Une main glissant contre la hanche, un baiser dans le creux du cou, une langue baladeuse contre le lobe de l'oreille. Shuuhei n'avait jamais escompté qu'ils iraient aussi loin. Pourtant, c'était un dénouement bienvenu.

Aucun des deux amants ne dormit cette nuit là. Ils se tenaient enlacés, s'embrassaient ou se recherchaient plus fiévreusement. Shuuhei n'aurait su dire combien de fois exactement avaient-ils fait l'amour avant que le jour se lève.

* ~* ~*

Shuuhei avait enfoui son visage contre l'épaule de son amant quand le soleil se leva. D'un coup, la peau de Kaien se fit translucide sous les rayons matinaux. Shuuhei essaya de le retenir, le maintenant contre lui de toute sa force ; rien n'y fit. Le dernier baiser que Kaien déposa sur ses lèvres avait la consistance du vent, et s'en fut dans un souffle, comme le corps de son aimé.

Shuuhei, laissé seul, se mit à hurler. Il redescendit la colline comme un fou, pour se retrouver face à face avec la vieille aux sources assise dans son fauteuil à l'accueil.

Elle ouvrit les bras et il s'y blottit, cherchant un quelconque réconfort, comme un petit enfant qui se réfugie dans les bras de sa grand-mère après un cauchemar.

_ Il a disparu, il a disparu, répétait-il de façon incohérente.

La vieille lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, et lui répondit d'une vois calme :

_ Tu le reverras l'année prochaine.

L'étreinte dura un long moment, cachée du visage implacable du soleil.

* ~*~*

Quand Renji revint le voir ce matin-là, il découvrit à son ami des traits tirés, comme s'il avait fort peu dormi la veille. Shuuhei était encore moins bavard que d'habitude, et quelque peu mélancolique.

Quand il vit les traces qui ornaient son cou, Renji rigola sous cape et se retint avec difficulté de faire des commentaires. Au contraire, il lui passa un bras autours des épaules, protecteur. Quand il rentra chez lui, il se sentait rassuré.

Shuuhei avait enfin trouvé quelque chose qui lui donne envie de vivre, ailleurs.


End file.
